


Sparks

by pun_intended



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Song: Flicker (Niall Horan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pun_intended/pseuds/pun_intended
Summary: I chose not to use names in this short story, but it was inspired by Niall's song 'Flicker', as well as a video of him playing guitar to his girlfriend to try and make up for an argument. Let me know what you think!! Happy reading:)
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sparks

"Well, if you hate having me around that much, I'll leave!!"  
He stormed out the front door, letting it slam loudly behind him.  
"Wait!!" she called. She heard him running down the stairs.  
"NO!"  
And he was gone. She turned around and ran to the window. She could see him walking along the pavement, many floors down. He crossed the street, and in a second, he was out of her sight. She knew where he would end up. In the park, on their favorite bench. You had a perfect view of sunset, on that bench. They could sit there with each other for hours.  
She stood by the window, motionless. It was getting dark, and it was starting to get colder, too. The apartment behind her was dim, and the room that had only moments before been filled with angry shouting now rested eerily silent. She hated it.  
All of a sudden, everything became blurry. She felt a hot tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away, but she knew it was no use. She started to cry.  
What happened to me? What happened to us? Where had it all gone wrong?  
She cried until her head throbbed and her stomach hurt, until no sounds came out of her throat. The sky turned black, as did the room. But still, she was alone. How she craved his warm embrace, his gentle touch. He would kiss her cheek, and wipe the tears from her face. He'd tell her it would be ok, and that he loved her. But he wasn't here.  
She felt exhausted. She was drained of strength, and of tears. She lay her head against the cool wood of the floor, and felt herself drifting off. Soon enough, she was asleep. 

He had, as she assumed, gone to the park. For a while, he walked around aimlessly, trying to clear his head. His fists were jammed into his pockets, and a crisp breeze made him shiver. He needed time to breathe, to organize his thoughts. He needed to calm down.  
It had been wrong to burst like that, and he knew it. But what was falling apart between them? Why couldn't they work things out? Why was it all going wrong?  
He sat alone for some time, collecting himself. He wasn't mad at her, he knew he was the only one at fault.  
By now it had turned fully dark, and he began to worry about her. He knew he had to go back, but he was afraid. But after a few more minutes, he stood up and went home.

Inside, all was quiet. He turned on a lamp, and looked around the room. Had she gone to bed? But then he heard something. A shuddered breath, soft and light. The sound of it broke his heart. He spotted her, fast asleep on the floor, with a tearstained face.  
What have I done??  
He started to cry. He went to get a tissue, then knelt down and wiped her face off. Then he picked her up, and gently carried her to bed.

She felt herself being lifted into someone's arms.  
"He's back," she thought drowsily.  
She rested her head against his chest, and he, in turn, softly kissed her forehead. She could feel the dampness of his cheeks. He nudged a door open with his elbow, and the familiar scent of their bedroom comforted her.  
He was here. It would be alright.  
She felt herself being placed gently on the mattress, and a few moments later, she felt him climb in next to her. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer, until their foreheads were touching, and he felt her breath on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, baby. I was wrong."  
Another tear rolled down his cheek, landing on the pillow.  
She curled up into his embrace, and they slept, hearts beating next to each other, as one.  
It would be alright.


End file.
